The New Owner Of 777
by Nothing In Blood
Summary: FINISHED!years after Johnny has disapeared and the bodys under the house have decomposed, the house of heaven gets a new owner. inside, she finds the journal of a certain homical manic... much better then it seems. just read it, damn you!
1. Dani

The gentle winds crash against the boarded windows, making them creek and groan. All life was still around this small rundown house; the darkness of the night swallowed it whole. The only light that could be easily seen was from the bright full moon hanging above everything watching for the chosen girl to emerge from the house.

The house looked a lot worse then it was. The small single floor house, with the paint peeling from the sides, the windows boarded up to protect the broken glass underneath, and the extremely overgrown grass that surrounded it, had taken on a new owner. The previous owner had not cared for the house very well because he was busy "caring" to the people that lay in the underbelly of the earth.

Finally, the old door pushed open and the hinges screamed in protest. A tall, lean figure stepped out into the moonlight, the pale skin reflecting the bright moons light. The dark clothes that draped her were old and dirty, not that she cared. She kicked the door closed, not bothering to lock it, and walked out though the thick grass.

This is Dani W. you wouldn't know for the look of her that she was a girl. Her chest look masculine, her body was muscular and her face held a continues blank stare. Her short blond hair was swipe back against her head and her pale face was worn and tired, covered in numerous pink scars.

She strolled along, her hair flowing behind her and her eyes glowing amber in the moon. Her arms crossed on her chest, hugging a small book to her as she walked down the street toward her favorite spot aside from her new house. She walked quickly past the faceless blank houses; they were dark and hiding from her.

On the opposite side of the street, a young teenage couple pasted her, giving her looks of disgust. One had muttered something about an ugly freak, wile the other said something about the walking dead. Her first impulse was to go over and gut them, rip them apart and leave them to the wolves in the area.

But she just ignored them and continued to her spot. Soon an open field appeared in front of her, covered in moonlight. The yellow grasses were left uncared for and the tree in the center of this open field cast shadows apron the ground, staining it with beauty.

With the book still enclosed in her hands, she sat thin self under the tree, swallowed in the shadows. A thin steam of moonlight flowed upon her though the thick leaves and onto the book that now rested in her lap.

It was an old notebook, dog-eared in many places of her reading. Small specs of rusty red covered the black notebook, and small cuts from a knife were enclosed in these pages. Her thin figures opened the book to a page covered in spidery writing. Blocky, but thin writing; writing going against the light blue lines on the paper.

Her eyes followed the date on the top of the page. _10/22_. They continued to the start of the mess of words.

_Dear die-ary,_

_I meet some new friends today. I nailed the girl to the wall, gutted her boyfriend and let his guts flood from him. I stuffed rats into the other guy's ass and locked him in a box with his hand locked on the outside. Ha ha, I hope they eat him alive._

_My name is not faggot. It's Johnny. Johnny c. and I destroy people. Yay_

A smile appeared on the young girls face. A small smile, but still a smile. "Yes Johnny." She said, her voice soft. " And you will not be forgotten." The smile stays on her face as she reads on as the glow of the moon fades and the horizon turns it shades of color.

The first color being a deep red. Blood red

Disclaimer: don't own Johnny the Homicidal Manic, not yet anyways. Maybe one day, but not today. Only Dani is mine.

Review if you want.


	2. Squee

As the bright light of the morning sun became too much for Dani's pale skin to bear, she lifted herself from under the tree and began her walk to her new home. She held the journal tightly against her as she walked along.

She passed the familiar faceless houses and welcomed the long grasses that went up past her sneakers. She strolled up to the door ready to open the door when a sudden voice caught her attention.

"So your the new owner of 777, ey?" asked a mans voice behind her. She turned around and faced a well-built man. Though he was dressed in a black tee shirt and black jeans, he didn't look threatening. His short black hair lay flat on his head. He wasn't very tall but his body had filled out quite nicely. If he hadn't been in his early 20s and also a human, she may have found him attractive.

"Who are you?" she asked, her tone was as cold as ice. The man held a blank face. "My name is Todd Casil. But as a kid I was called Squee because of the squeaking sound I would make when I got scared." He paused when the questioned look passed over her face. "I believe you may have seen my name in that book that your hold a few times."

"So," she started carefully. "You're Squee? The wide eyed boy that lived next door?" she said. Stepping back and opening the door to her new house, she beckoned for him to follow her into the room. He did, closing the door behind him as she pulled up a chair for him to sit on into the middle of the room. He sat as she sat down, resting his elbows on his knees, as she sat cross-legged on the large wooden box in front of him.

"So, you knew Johnny as a kid?" she asked softly, looking Squee in the eye. He nodded. "Yes, he burst into my room looking for a disinfectant the night we met. He was. …Disturbing to say the least." he said the last part quieter. She nodded, for him to continue.

"Oh it not like he himself didn't like me. Oh no. He saved many times form my parents and others that tried to hurt me. He really cared for me in his own way. It's the things that he did afterwards that were disturbing. Like ripping out a molesters brain and throwing it against the wall."

"How did Johnny die?" she asked cautiously, as a hand shot up to pick at the many acne bumps on the side of her face. Old habits die-hard. Because of this stupid habit, she has those soft pink scars. He shrugged. "Im not sure he's even dead. One day he just went missing. Haven't seen him since. People assumed he was dead. But I still have my doubts. I mean, they never found a body. They were just happy that the murder was gone."

"So, there's a chance that he may still be alive?"

"Yes, there is. I have yet to check with Pepito to see if he's in hell or not, and I really doubt that he is in heaven if he is dead."

Dani shook her head and raised a blond eyebrow. "Huh?"

Squee looked over to the dairy resting in her lap. "I guess you haven't gotten very far in that book. When I was about ten, Johnny killed himself. Or tired to anyways. He shot himself in the head with the use of a machine arm. From what he told me, after his death he went up to heaven. He had a hell of a time there. Blowing people up and causing major damage to the order." Squee laughed, thinking about how pleased Johnny was as he told him the story as a bedtime story. Needless to say, he didn't sleep to well that night.

"He then went down to hell where he meet Satan. He said he was a real asshole. And I myself have met him and I have to agree with him."

Dani looked even more confused then before. And also like she didn't believe him. He face held a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. He snorted and continued. "Pepito, a good friend of mine, is the real antichrist. He now rules over hell." suddenly him couldn't hold back a laugh. "Its too bad his wife rules over him."

Dani laughed softly, but the soft sound quickly disappeared. "Well thank you Todd for telling me this." She quickly moved to the door, almost at lightning speed. Squee was caught off-guard but continued to the door. Just before she could close the door behind him, he placed the toe of his boot against the doorframe, stopping the closure.

"I must ask you not disturb my son to much. He is very fragile." He said in a soft voice. Dani's pale eyes looked at him questionably and he glanced over to the grass in front of his house next-door. A small little boy, with jet-black hair, pale skin and a skinny body structure sat playing with a toy robot.

"His name is Dustyn. I adopted him last year. He's 5 years old," he said with pride in his voice. "Anyways, ill bring Pepito and his wife over sound. Till then, enjoy going through all the underground tunnels. Their quite fun." Bye wave to her before walked to his son on the front lawn.

_That dudes odd_, she thought as she closed the door. She walked over to the old sofa and plopped herself down, turning on the TV, looking for something disturbing to watch. Only to find a commercial on about diarrhea. Before she could stop herself, she burst out into hysterically laugher.

Yeah I know, a lot of flashback to JTHM. But oh well. I really don't like this chapter that much, but Im putting it up anyways. I had to create a older Squee. Wasn't easy when you have to think about how his parents and Johnny affected him. But I think I did a ok job. It didn't suck that bad.

Btw, Squee is about 22 years old. He adopted a kid Cos he didn't want a kid with his bad genetics.

Anyways, Pepito will be in the next chapter, which I should have up soon.

Feel free to review.


	3. Pepito & Sandra

Dustyn gripped his coloring book to his chest as he walked along side his father. His pale skin stung under the hot sun but he didn't complain. He trusted his new father, but his old father didn't like it if he cried.

"Here we are Dustyn." Said his father. Dustyn looked up at his father with big eyes before he reached down and picked the young boy up and sat him on his hip. "Now your gonna be a good boy for Dani while Im gone?"

Those large eyes looked at the girl in the doorway. Her face was blank and pale, her eyes a deep amber color that matched her blond hair. The clothes were black and old looking, but something about her didn't seem too scary. The large eyes looked back up at his father. "Yes, daddy."

His father kissed his forehead and gently set him down and set him down inside the house. "Cya later kiddo." He said as the kid walked into the shadows of the house. He addressed his attention to the blond haired girl. "Ill be back later with information about Johnny."

Dani nodded and closed the door as she retreated into the shadowed house. Little Dustyn sat on the sofa, coloring in his book quietly. "So, little Dustyn, you like to color?" she asked softly, hoping to lift the odd tension in the room.

The little boy looked up at her with large blue eyes. Slowly a smile crawled upon his lips.

Squee waited at the door of Pepito's house. Though he couldn't see them, he knew he was being scanned. Only certain people were aloud to enter this house. Squee was one of the few that were pure human… ok; he's the only pure human that's allowed in this house.

The small laser scanned him form the top of his head to the soles of his feet as the track ran down the doorframe. The machine clicked and the door finally opened to the antichrists childhood home. Todd stepped though the door and heard a rustle in the kitchen. He peeked his head around the corner and saw a woman in her late 40 busy making dinner. She was cutting up veggies when Squee rounded the corner.

"Hello ma'am." He said as she turned around to see the intruder. She smiled at him. "Oh hello Squee. It's nice to see you. You haven't been here in quite a while. You here to see Pepito?" she asked before returning to cutting the potatoes. He hummed his answer before popping the raw potato in his mouth.

"How is your son, Dustyn?"

"Oh his fine. His take up the habit of coloring in his books a lot. He's a good artist." he toke one more potato piece before wavering his goodbye to the sweet woman. He headed down to the basement on the house, feeling the heat radiated up at him. The door that opened to the basement was now blocked wood with Latin words burned into it. The handle glowed bright red, looking lethal and painful.

Upon approaching the door, anyone that wasn't aloud to pass would have melted form the sure heat that it gave off. But to Squee, the air cooled around him, and he reached for the blazing handle, only to feel cold metal under his hand. He turned it and it opened easily.

The antichrist starched his wings out before leaning back in the big comfy leather chair in his office above hell. He watched as the world of the damned went about there miserable lives. The fire, the destruction, the pain…

Hell had a more New York City look to it now. Tall sky scraps that scratched at the deep red sky, the bustle of the cars below them, mobs of people bustling around, making somebody else's day even worse. Of course, all these changes happen Pepito took over hell in place of his very old father… he needed to retire badly, he had been doing his job for billions of years, but he thinking Pepito will not be as long, considering his half human side.

Pepito let out a soft yawn before running a long clawed hand over his head. His claws traced his thin horns for the top of his head, to where they curved around the back of his pointed ears and to there sharpen point under his ear lobs. His fingers continued down to his shoulder, where his wings meet his shoulder. He rubbed the leathery skin before just leaning back more into the chair, as his long thing tail whipped around the base of the chair.

Just when he was starting to relax, a crack behind him told him that Sandra had just arrived. And by the sound of it, she was pissed.

"_God damn it Pepito_! What have I told you about sending mindless idiots to _my_ trainin_g?!_" Screamed a female voice behind him. He turned the chair around to stare at his irated wife. Her long black hair was back in its normal bun, her red eyes were glowing a fierce red, her grey-purple skin was highlighted with red for anger. She striped the sling that held her sword onto the office table before reaching out and wrapping a longed fingered hand around Pepito's neck. Those long black nails digging into the flesh there, and his dark red blood trickled down her hand slowly.

"You sent a brainless demon into my advanced class?" her black pupils stared deeply into his purple eyes. "I had my strongest students tore it to shreds without touching him! Why the fuck did you send him there?" she nails continued to dig into his neck. Within second, he held the wrist of said hand under his claws.

"The little guy had potential." He said calmly. Her hand ripped from his.

"Potential my ass! I told you not to send those damn morons into my class, but you still do it! Im gonna guard the list of the demons there and you wont fuck with it." She added before walking to the desk and the papers started to sort themselves.

"Wait just a damn second." The papers swiped into his hand and she bared her fangs at him. He glared down at her. "Im the ruler of hell and I choose who gets trained for the apocalypse. You may be my wife, but rule this house and that's that!"

She stares up at him with piercing eyes. She needs not to say anything, but those eyes feed images of pure torture into him mind and pure hated that even made the most evil thing in hell shiver. His body seemed to go cold and his mind was begging for the images to stop. Tortures worse then what he inflicts to the most damn fill his head and his body screams form the pain it causes him but he can't rip his eyes from hers.

"Ok, ok!" he said finally, wrapping a clawed hand around his eyes. The images faded from his mind slowly "ok Hun," he added softly, glancing down at the floor. "You can keep the advance list to yourslef, but the beginners are still under my permission. Ok?" He looked up to see her red eyes cool and the blacks on the red appear again. "That's more like it."

Suddenly, the large metal door linked from the upper world and the netherworld opened. A tall black figured stepped into the room. Sandra's eyes locked upon the figure. "Hey Sandra, no draining." Said a tired voice.

"Squee, what a unexpected visit!" Pepito exclaimed, walking over to his old friend. "What brings you to the underworld? Finally going to join the undead?" he asked jokingly as he swung his arm over the other dude's shoulder. Sandra smirked from where she was as they approached.

"Nah, I just wanted to inform you that 777 has taken upon a new owner." He sat down on the sofa on the other side of the office as Pepito and Sandra sat on the other. "She reminds me very much of Johnny. She herself is responsible for some of the people that lay in this hellhole, literally."

"She sounds like a sweet girl." Sandra said sarcastically, running a clawed hand through his now freed black hair. Squee nodded. "She's not that bad really. But anyways, the reason Im here is I wanted to see if either of you have heard of Johnny's whereabouts."

"Well I had searched thought all the names and haven't found him." the antichrist stated. "I sent up one of my most gifted students to heaven as a newbie and asked about Johnny, but couldn't get a straight answer." Sandra added, looking over at Pepito with a sharp stare.

Pepito stared out into space for a second. "God is so fucking lazy, you'd think that after how fucked up the world is now, he was send down another heir to fix it, but no, he just sleeps the days away."

"Anyways, his last few secounds and thoughts would have been recorded, but nothing has been found." Sandra said as she slapped her husband in the arm to bring him out of his ADD state. Squee's brain processed this information.

"So Johnny may still be alive?"

Sorry it took me so long, but it wasn't easy writing a older Pepito. But I got it done. Yay for me..l'll explian them both better in another chapter.

Feel free to review.

btw, Sandra, didI do a good job with her?


	4. God & Jesus

This is a very long chapter because it was probably the chapter I wanted to write the most. But its the one your either gonna hate me for or love me for, so here is the warning I have to put up.

**_Warning_: this chapter contains a lot of smack against god and Jesus. And Jesus isn't that nice… So if you believe in god and/or are christened and easily offended, I suggest you either don't read it or skip down till it says _"meanwhile"_…. I don't want flames against me for writing it. I've giving you warning… thank you**

And for those who are still gonna read it despite the warning…enjoy

* * *

As expected, a cloud of hot stream raised from under the door as the metal entrance with all the Latin engraved opened. Out of the stream stepped a thin figure with large dragon like wings folded behind him. His hair was sleeked back, he skin was its same blood red color, and between his fingers held a joint. Take one last hit before sending the joint behind him; he closed the door to hell. 

Pepito scaled the stairs from the basement, calling out for his parents. _Must have already left._ He took a sharp turn and walked up to the front door, notice how quiet it was in the house compared to hell.

Pepito opened the door with a clawed hand and stepped out into the bright sunshine. He winced in the bright sunshine. He reached out his long leather wings, and with a sharp thrust, he was shot straight up into the air a few dozen feet. He batted his wings a few more times, sending him towards his unwanted goal.

* * *

Pepito landed on the sidewalk, folding his wings behind him. He stared in disgust at the garbage that over pored from the bin and litters the sidewalk and the few strains of grass that grew here. Almost gagging at the mess, he looked onward towards the small bunch ahead of him. 

A very tall shadowy figure stood beside the booth, with his long claws resting on the shoulders of a happy older woman. Pepito attempted to smile towards his parents as he approached them, but then he remembered what he was dealing with and the small smile disappeared.

"Thanks father for helping me with…_this_." He said, failing in hiding his hatred. Satan merely shrugged it off. "Its no problem really. I had to deal with him when I ruled hell and when he created me."

"If I may ask, why is mom here?" Pepito asked as Satan walked his dazed wife toward the front of the booth. "She wanted to meet God. And I figured that caused she's married to me and gave birth and raised you, I think its ok for her to meet him."

A bored man with uncombed hair and goatee read an old magazine for the umpteenth time. He looked up at the odd people in front of him, blocking his light. "Can I help you?" he voice uncaring.

"We're here to find out if somebody is here since you obviously wouldn't tell my worker." Pepito snapped.

The bored man sighed. "Im sorry, I cant give out that info. You have to get permission from the big guy for that." He said before returning to the magazine.

"Ok then, were is the lazy ass that runs this place?" Pepito said bitterly. Satan set a clawed hand on his sons shoulder. "Calm yourself Pepito." The devil said sternly, "He's right over there."

Pepito turned to see the familiar god, sitting in his lazy boy chair, with that odd creature that carried it. _Father must have made that for him. There's no way god thought that up_. Next to the large and plump god stood a thinner and taller version of himself. This man had bushy bread and a ring of barbed wire round the top of his head, blood running into his long brown hair. He was a good 6' tall he held a blank face. Pepito smirked at the duo.

"Well if it isn't the _great and powerful_ god and his son Jesus. How _wonderful_ to see you again." His voice was icy and he doubts he could be anymore sarcastic. He spilt himself from his fathers grip and walked over to the Son of God.

"Hello Pepito. "Jesus soft smooth voice said. "What do I to the unwanted intrusion?" He said calmly.

"Oh don't act so high and mighty, Jesus. Im not here because I want to see you." Pepito glared at him.

"Then why are you bothering heaven with your sinful ways?" the Christ spoke his words with hate lingering to escape.

"'Sinful ways'? At least my parents were married when they had me, yours on the other hand…. they fornicated and were never married."

* * *

Satan strolled up to the mass of fat and power that was God. The large short man looked at him from his chair. "Well well, if it isn't the evil angel that became the ruler of hell." 

The devil chuckled. "Nice to see you your memory is still working." God moved around in his chair slightly, trying to get into a comfy position as the creature that cared for him handed him an apple.

"Damn it, I hate these. Why do you have to put me on this stupid diet?" he complained but biting into this apple.

"Because you'll feel better if you lose some weight." Replied the creature. God sighed and swallowed the bite. He glared at Satan. "I must thank you ever so much for creating this caretaker for Me." its doubtful he could be more sarcastic. "So, why are you here?"

"Because my son is on a quest to find a location of a mister Johnny C. but hasn't been able to find him. He isn't in our records and we believe him to still be alive. Have you any idea about his whereabouts?"

"Oh yes. Johnny. He was up he about twenty years or so back. He was very hard to control. We sent him back to you, then to earth I guess. And I haven't seen him yet. Not that I was expect to either."

"So he is still alive?"

God stared out into space for a moment. "Yes, he is still alive, but just barely. But he wont be alive for long."

* * *

Miss Satan walked by her angry son and her stood beside her tall husband, glancing up at god. Her face held a look of awe that she was seeing the actual god. Though he was nothing like she had been taught that he looked like, but still, since she found out that her husband is Satan and her son is the antichrist, she knows that this is the real god. 

She didn't call attention to herself, being in his presences felt like it was honor enough. Soon though, she became bored with her husbands talk, and her son and the other man (whom she guessed was Jesus, because of his "perfect" body) just yelled at each other.

She let her eyes wonder. They placed over rows of people, lined up in chairs; all with those blank expressionless faces. They continued on the search until she spotted a small woman off into the distance. She was walking towards them. She wasn't very old, not much older then the man her son was fighting with.

She had long brown hair that curled at the end by her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale and her build was very small. She approached Ms. Satan with a smile on her face.

"Good to see a unzombiefied face." the woman said in a soft voice. She held out her hand for her. "Hi, Im ms. Diablo."

"Hello. Im Mary."

"Its good to met you, Mary." She smiled at her sweetly. "So what's it like being married to god?"

"Its not that good. He kind of thinks too much of himself. And the love life has never been good, so yeah, it kind of sucks. But anyways, what's it like living with Satan and your son?"

"Its very good. Juan is a loyal husband. And Pepito is a wonderful son. He visits me a lot and, not to bragged, but Juan is a wonderful lover."

"You want to know something about god that most don't?" Mary asked, pulling her form the earshot of there husbands. She nodded and Mary leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Most people think that god wanted Jesus to be pure, so he made me have him as a virgin. But no. He's really impotent. He couldn't have had sex with me if he wanted to." At this point, both women exploded into a cloud of laugher.

There laughter soon faded when the young men's voice broke though the air.

* * *

"How dare you speak about my parents that way!" Jesus screamed at the red skinned antichrist before of him. Said demon was just staring there is a smirk plastered on his face. This only pissed him off more. 

"Well at least my mother didn't fuck the most evil, vile thing in existence! And then she gave birth to a scrum hybrid. She's no better then either of you!" Jesus screamed, looking at Satan uneasily stern face to Pepito glowing red eyes and clenched fangs.

"I can take you insulting me, but _never_ insult my mother!" Pepito said before the fire and explodes fired off towards the saver of the christen world.

* * *

_Meanwhile….__

* * *

_

With a pull of a thin metal chain, a light bulb flickered to light, showing a room covered in dark stains. Bones where chained to the wall in different positions, some with there head tilted back, as if in an eternal scream.

Dani looked around with a blank face and quickly made a note of this room on the blank piece of paper in her hand. Squee had encouraged her into the tunnels under the house, but also recommended that she make a map so she doesn't get lost on the way up. So far, this is the fourth room she's come across, and she's probably about 3 stories underground.

She kept walking toward to the door that hung at the other end of the hinges. She pushed it open and continued down the stairs into the deep darkness. Anyone else would have been scared at what you may find, but strangely she wasn't. She just kept going down until she felt the edges of another door under her fingers tips.

She opened the door and reached her hand into her jacket pocket, suddenly remembering the flashlight. The light flicked on, reliving a four-foot drop into a pool. The floor of the empty pool as stained with no doubt blood.

Suddenly, something caught her attention. The smell. All the other rooms had the smell of either rotting flesh or of death. No, this room as the fresher smell. It was still rotting bodies' kind of smell, but also sweet and rotten food of some sort.

She swung her flashlight around towards the area for the stronger smell. She figured it was safe; she jumped into the pool and looked around the other side were the shadows engulfed it, looking for something.

Then something faint echoed in her ears. The dripping of water and the faint and shallow breathing that wasn't her own. She walked toward the breathing, flashlight still shining, but the darkness was thick and she could only see three or four feet in front of her.

Her feet splashed into something clear at her ankles. Water, tinted with old blood. The breathing was becoming louder now.

Finally the light found the source of said breathing and Dani stood shocked and ecstatic at the same time. An evil smile crawled across her face as she looked at this object in her flashlight.

"Hello Johnny."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Not only was I very busy, but also I had total writers block and couldn't remember what I was writing. 

Anyway, ill get the next one up soon. Hope you enjoyed this one

Please don't flame me. Reviewing is better.


	5. Johnny

The frame of the newly fixed window creaked as a sliver blade pried the window open despite the annoying lock. Soon a pale hand replaced the knife and pulled the window up as far as it would go.

A scared Dustyn watched as the blond stepped though the window with almost a grace to her. He trembled slightly as she looked at him. He wrapped his blanket around him tighter, hoping that he would become invisible.

"Oh, hello Dustyn." Dani spoke softly, grinning wildly. The boy lowered the blanket to he could see the girl as she turned on the light. It flickered to life, relieving a clean room, tidy and neat. Dustyn slowly removed the blanket, remembering that this girl was no threat to him, despite her odd ways.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to read me another story?" his squeaky voice asked carefully. She has read him journal entries from a crazy man named Johnny and it was. …Disturbing to say the least. She had returned later yesterday night to read him a bedtime story as well. He had had a nightmare about demon flesh babies that night because of it.

"Sorry, not tonight. Im here to see your father." With that, she burst out of the room with a wicked smile on her face.

There was a soft knocking on the door before it opened. Todd sat on his bed, reading a book on borderline disorder and schizophrenia when a blond head peeked into the room. He looked up at her calmly. "Oh hi Dani." He said, not affected or anything.

"Hey Squee, come with me, I found Johnny!" she almost screamed. He watched her disbelievingly as she motioned for him to follow her out of the house. He followed as she ran though the hallway and out into the lawn, where the setting sun could be seen. If he had stopped to look, he would have seen a blood sunset and those dark black clouds that would have anyone screaming about the end of the world.

She opened the door and pulled Squee along with him. Her sofa was pulled out at an angle and there lay something under a large blue blanket (with Squee had given her because she didn't have any). There were spots of blood and brown and almost strips of water covering the blanket.

She walked over and pulled the blanket back, revealed what was underneath. Long stringy black hair lay matted on his thin hollow face. His eyes were se t deep in his head and deep purple circled them. The only movement that he made was his gentle but very uneven breathing and the uneven heart beat in the hallo of his neck.

"Oh god." He muttered, looking down at his old friend. "Where did you find him?"

"In one of the tunnels." She said in a matter-a-fact way. "He was like this when I found him. I brought him up with me. He is very thin and light. I doubt he has eaten in months, maybe even years. The area I found him in was covered in drawing of people, stick figures and other thing. All made out of blood."

Todd pulled back the blanket more, reliving Johnny's very thin and wet body, dressed in black just like the last time he had seem him. His signature black buckle boots were still strapped to his feet. Reaching out, Johnny was cold to the touch and felt like he was like a skeleton wrapped in leather.

"Who is that daddy?" asked Dustyn's small voice. Squee turned around and picked up his son, setting him on his hip. "This is Johnny. The guy I have told you about. And I'm sure Dani has as well."

Suddenly, a flash of light echoed outside of the house, causing the ground to shake. A shaking Pepito burst through the door, his hair messy, blood dripping from cuts on his skin, and his eyes glowing. His wings, which were covered in burn marks, were only half folded as he walked over to Squee.

"Squee! Johnny's not dead! God said he's not died." Squee raised a free hand to stop the ranting antichrist. "I know Pepito. He's right here. Dani found him." he gave his friend a look over. "What the hell happened to you?" Pepito shook his head. "Not important. Where is he?" Squee pointed over his shoulder towards the sofa and those red and black eyes followed.

Pepito glanced over the sofa at the comatose homicidal manic. Then his glance reached up to a pale girl with stringy blond hair starting back at her. It wasn't the frighten look he got if a normal mortal ever saw him. Even Dustyn, the sun of his best friend, had feared him when he first saw him. This was…. Curious. And interesting.

"Hello, Im Pepito Diablo. The antichrist." He reached a clawed hand out. "And you are Dani. Todd has told me about you." She reached out and shook his hand_. A firm grip with a stab from her sharp nails in the hand; Oh this girl really is so much like Johnny. _Thought the Pepito, finally believing everything his friend had said.

"Well I think that the best place we can get him is to the inferno hospital." Pepito said well resting a claw on his chin. "It's the best hospital in hell and the nurses wont give me any trouble at all."

* * *

The black and red clad nurses quickly cut away the rotting and matted clothes from Nny's tired body. It received his cold beige skin, ribs sticking out as they barely rose and feel of his shallow breathing. 

One nurse, a human soul that hell had claimed, pushed the clothes aside and spread Johnny out on the stretcher, cringing as his bones moved under that thin skin.

"Can you believe this loser?" said the green skinned demon nurse that was gently inserting a needle into Johnny's arm. "He tried to kill himself even though he knew he couldn't. What a dumbass."

Meanwhile, only three steps away and leaning against the door of the ER, Dani reached though her baggy pants pocket and gripped the knife that was resting in a belt around her thigh. As she pulled it from her pants and was about to stab the stupid nurse, a hand on her arm stopped her.

Todd looked her in the eyes. "No, wait until Johnny is better and _then_ you can kill them. They are the only one who can help him. So just wait." Dani let out a growl and wrapped her arms around her chest, hiding the knife under her leather jacket.

A pale as ghost male walked past them to Nny. The man was wearing a large black jacket that reached his knees and was currently checking over the scans on Johnny's vitals. He spoke to the nurse in a hushed voice and she rushed of to get something. He turned to the two that leaned against the door.

"Well, mister c with be as good as new in the morning as we put some minerals and vitamins in him. But until he wakes, he will stay in this coma."

"And what's going to happen to him till then?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He will be sent to ICU until his breath and heartbeat are stead enough to go on there own, then he will be given his oven room in recovery on the 4th floor." The doctor said calmly. "But seeing as not much can be done about him now, I suggest that you either wait in the waiting room or go to the cafeteria down the hall. Pardon me, but you both look like hell."

Both Dani and Todd gave Johnny one last look before leavening though the swinging door. Just outside, Pepito sat on a bed as a nurse bandaged many wounds on his arms, legs, neck and face.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Squee, moving to sit next to his friend. "That true son of a bitch up stairs and I got into a fight, he got some good swings in, but I roasted him. It would have been great if Sandra had been there, she could have seen what I saw in that dudes head." he smirked and chuckled. "That dick is a pervert."

Squee turned his attention back to Dani, who again, was leaning against the wall, deep in thought. "Hey Dani, how did you get Nny out of that basement?"

Ignoring the groan and ball of fire towards the nurse from a suffering antichrist, Dani answered. "The hardest part was getting him out of that damned pool. I had to use his jacket and my own to pull him up. But because he was so light, I carried him the rest of the way."

"What was it like down there?" Squee asked, for he had only been done into Johnny's basements once as a kid, and that memory he had blocked out.

"Where I found him? he was a leaning against the wall, arms around him, drenched with water and dried blood. Im not sure if it his own or not. He was in the corner of this pool and was resting his head on his left knee. It was damp and cold down there and it reeked of rotted flesh and death…a wonderful spot for someone to die." She added, zoning off again.

* * *

Four days after that night of Johnny's discovery, he still hadn't woken up from his deep sleep. Both Dani and Squee had visited him- well, Dani would look over him for a minute then quickly leave. But hey, she still went- but the only noticeable improvement was that his color had returned and he no longer needed a breathing machine. 

At the current moment, Squee leaned against the wall across form the bed were the battered Nny rested. He lazily slurped at his vanilla slushy and ignored his frozen hand that held the cherry brain freeze in it typical Styrofoam cup.

"Come on Nny. I know you can hear me. Come on, I know your going to wake up today, I can just feel it. The doctor may say that you have no chance to wake up, I say fuck them." He took another slurped and grinned. "That's what you always taught me, wasn't it? To screw the world and everyone in it because of the inability to see the truth?"

"I think that was me amigo." Squee turned slightly and saw the familiar red skin, horns, and craws smiling back at him. "I was the one who told you to fuck off the world. And also to join the underworld in its train for the apocopls." He added, with his easy to pull of devilish grin.

With a glance at the bed, he leaned next to Squee. "Hasn't woke up yet?"

"No and the docs don't think he will, not for a long time, if ever. But I say they have their heads up there Asses so far they can't breathe." Squee let out an amused sigh and looked at the unconscious mess in the bed as the demon moved towards the door. "Wish I could stay, but Sandra will kick my ass if Im not there soon. Cya later amigo. And don't worry, he will wake." With that and a cloud of red smoke, Pepito disappeared.

"Come on Nny, wake up."

* * *

It toke great energy just to breathe and to keep his heart beating. Each beat echoed through his body, pushing through the tight veins. His chest rose uncomfortably with each breath, as if a weight sank on his chest. His body was working against him and he was losing the fight. 

Nny had no clue how long he had been stuck like this. In this living hell, nothing was working; nothing was dead or alive for that matter. All he was aware of was the sudden change from being cold and wet to now being warm and dry.

With a small pick on his left arm, warmth runs though his veins, spreading them, making the blood run easier. This strange liquid raced to his heart; warming it, bring the life back to it. Everywhere this liquid touched, it made the fight easier on Nny. And his breathe raced into his body, evening out, send a charge to all his cells.

His brain sparked and grew form it dead shell and expanded, as f he had eaten a brain freeze espresso. It was sending singles in different directions, making his breathing faster, his heart to beat faster, his organs to wake up from the long nap.

As his ears woke, he heard two male voices far off. It was too soft to hear there words, but the one was familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint it. His eyes fluttered, he had to know where the hell he was, because there was no way, anyone found him in is basement.

As his eyes opened, there was an extremely bright light above him, pure white. _Fuck, Im not going back to heaven._ Nny thought. _God was a pain in the ass and he took away my head-explody powers. _

"About time you woke up, Johnny." Said the familiar deep voice. It was familiar, but he still had no fucking clue it was. His vision was clearing, but he could only see blur as he looked over towards the voice. _Hey, if Im not in heaven then were the hell am I?_

Four walls and a door way made themselves clear, but that man in the corner was still blurred, and slowly approaching. _Hey, fuck off! Leave me alone!_ He tried to say, but his vocal cords weren't working.

As if on cue, cough erupted form his chest, clearing his throat and burning his vocal cords. "Get the fuck out of my room!" he yelled harshly, before reaching into his arm, pulling out the offending needle from his arm and throwing it towards the man.

Before Todd could react to Nny's yell, a sharp and bloodied needle shot toward him. He let out a high-pitched squee as it landed in the object in his hand. Red ice spilled from the cup onto the tips of his fingers.

"Squee?" asked Nny, his voice still sore. "It that you?" he reached up with a tired hand and whipped his eyes with it, trying to clear his vision.

"Yes its me!" Squee was slightly worried that Johnny may still throw things at him if he didn't believe him. "Nny, its me, Squee? That little wide eyed kid that living next to you? That one you told all those stories to about demon flesh eating babies?"

"Squee! You got big!" Johnny smiled at him. Really smile, not a smirk, an actual smile. Something only he would do towards that little boy almost 15 years ago. Johnny smile disappeared quickly though upon looking at the red liquid that was now dipping onto the floor. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but you did destroy the brain freeze I got you. It's the best one in hell…. oh well. He set it on the corner next to him and wiped his hand on his red stained shirt.

"Wait, Im in hell?" Johnny seat up with a confuse look. "Then what are you doing here? Did you die too? Did that meaty dude kill you?"

"No, Im not dead, either are you. We are both in the inferno hospital in hell. " Squee took a big breath and approach the bed and set on the bottom. "Nny, you have been in a coma for over 17 years. Everyone thought you were dead. As you can see, I grew up thinking that you had died, and until about 6 years ago, I thought it was a good thing, but I got lonely. People are still as bad as they were before."

"Well I can fix them." Johnny had that insane look, like when here was about to prove his point though the throwing and destruction of a prevent.

"Things have changed since you tried to kill yourself…"Squee started.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. After I cam back from my trip, I heard a voice calling me, and I waited it to shut up so went downstairs to see what was down there. I got to the door and I slipped and fell in, locking the door behind me. I locked myself in there and couldn't get out, so I was stuck there. That meaty freak had set me up." Nny insisted. "But anyway, Im out and alive now. I can teach you how to kill those freaks out in the world."

"Nny, there is one more thing you have to know. There is someone new living in your house…."

* * *

I told you I would update eventually! Im sorry it took me so long. School has been demanding and was draining my creative juices and on a few time, threathing my sanity and my ability to breath. But now that I had a chance to finish it I remembered that this chapter was the hardest to write, being so long and detailed. A lot had to happen. 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always a good thing. They make my brain work and refill my creative juices.

BTW…. to any of my Back From Hell fans, I think I know what Im going to write next, so be on the look out for another chapter.

ps. IM AWARE THAT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SUCK!. I have been trying to fix them but some still get through. Please bare with me.Sorry but im not perfect.


	6. The Girl Scout

The mass of violence, pain, and blood known to friends as Nny sat in the passenger seat of Squee's car as they made their way back to his home, his hellhole. _It's my fucking place._ He thought with a growl. _Im going to just kill this bitch when I meet her. She doesn't deserve to take my hellhole. Even if it is just a piece of shit, it's **my** piece of shit!_

"So who is this girl?" he asked through gritted teeth. Squee shrugged from behind the wheel. "Her name is Dani. She is quiet and sneaky. She looks up to you. She finds you quite fascinating."

_Oh great. **Another** jimmy, _he thought angrily_. What is it with these freaks that think they can copy me? They think they understand me, but they have no fucking clue! God, stop making these morons! _Nny gritted his teeth and dug his now long nails into the jacket of his new jacket. He finally got that awesome coat from hell. Pepito wasn't as big of a prick as his father, and he was nice to Squee, so if he ever died and went to hell, it wouldn't be too bad.

"How does she know about me? If everyone thought I was dead, then how can she know me?"

Squee bit his lip; he knew Johnny wasn't going to like this next part. "She was looking for a new home and found it empty. While living there, she…um… kind of found your diary."

Nny's eyes bugged out and he dug his nails in harder into the jacket. _That cunt! That private! Oh I **really** have to torture her now…._

"Welcome home Johnny." Said Squee cheerfully as he pulled the car into his drive way. Johnny shook his head to clear his head as Squee stepped from the car. It still got to him that this man; this quiet, pale man with this toddler was his little Squee. The same Squee that he would read bedtime stories to (and scare the boy so badly he wouldn't sleep for weeks). That once defenseless little boy is now a man. And it was probably the only man who Nny wouldn't kill.

"You coming, Nny?" Squee asked with a tap on Johnny's shoulder. He looked up at him with blank eyes better getting out of the car.

_I got to kill this bitch. But I'll wait until Squee is gone. Don't need him to tell me it's wrong._ Nny thought as he walked through the thick grass towards the ricodiy old house. When he approached the worn and sun-bleached door of 777, he ran his long pale fingers down the framework. _Im back._ Not bothering to knock, he opened the door to his house.

Inside, a tired bulb and the space in the wood blocking to window were pushing out the only light. The floor was caked with blood and dirt, like it was before. The only difference was the sofa now looked like a bed, but otherwise, the TV and desk was still in the same spot he left them. He strolled over to the small wooden desk. Many of the paper on the desk was messed up and tossed, but nothing major was amiss. Nny approached it and sat on the wobbly chair.

There sat his worn and bloodstained dairy, his many happy noodle boy comics, and many of his suicide notes that those fucked up Styrofoam doughboys made him write. After stacking the papers, he could see the numerous gashes in the wood.

"Everything is how I left it." Nny said calmly. Squee nodded. "Dani said she didn't want to mess anything of yours up. She took great care not to bother anything of yours." Nny sank into thought as Squee walked towards the door towards his underground rooms and called the girl's name.

Within a few minutes, the door reopened. "If you don't fucking shut up, I'll slit your throat!" the blond screamed down the hallways before closing the door. She smiled at Squee. "Glad to see you again." She said kindly - well as kindly as you can some with a deep voice and covered in blood. Squee jestered towards Nny and then back to Dani. "Nny meet Dani. Dani, this is Johnny."

Nny stood from his position at his desk and studied the girl. Her light blood hair was only ear length, covering her pale skin but her amber eyes struck out at him. She tucked her hands into her baggy jeans after whipping the remainder of the blood of her also baggy purple shirt. The clothes may not have been her size but fit her look. She seemed laid back and Nny almost didn't hate her but quickly reminded himself that this bitch had taken his house.

"Mmmm awkward silence." Squee said, watching the two homicidal psychos stare at each other as if having a silent conversation. Actually, from the focused eyes of Johnny to the defensive glare to him from Dani, it was more of a silent argument then conversation. This wasn't going to end well, so he took the easy way out. "I have to get back to Dustyn, so I'll see you guys later." Both of them nodded, not taking their eyes off one another. He quickly walked out the door

Nny turned his gaze back to the walls. Knives shined against the pale light as he walked passed them with his head held high. Dani watched with a blank face before walking over to the sofa and plopping down. Nny searched this room almost lazily; nothing seemed out of place. Even when coming across the blood-covered wall, there was a fresh coat over it. He would have ran his over the blood to see if it was going to get dry anytime soon, but he truly detested the liquid.

"I see you have kept the wall wet." Nny said, finally voicing toward the female. She nodded. "Yeah," her naturally low voice said calmly. "I read that there was something underneath and it must be covered with blood so I have put a fresh coat as often as possible."

He winced, he remembering that this girl read his private thoughts. He turned and approached the girl before stopping a few feet form her "so why do you insist on using _my_ home to do _my_ work?" he asked calmly, pushing his hand in his jacket pockets, waiting for an answer.

"Do you think I'm like that jimmy person? Hell no!" she said defensibly. "What that pervert did to that girl was distasteful and disgusting." She paused to take a breath. "And no, I'm not copying you. I was ridding this world of assholes before I found this place. I killed my brother because his existence sickened me. That's why I had to leave because my father was wigging out on me when he found his body." Dani smiled wickedly.

Nny turned around and wrapped his arms around himself, walking away from this jimmy-like female. "I want you to leave my house." He said calmly. This was the girl only warning and knowing how these humans work, she would fight. "You have already ruined it with your femininity, don't insult it more." In the reflection on the knives in front of him, he watched the girl stand from her seat on the sofa.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." She said, walking towards him. "And if it wasn't for me, you would still be down in the tunnels and be dead by now. I was the one who carried you out." She explained.

Nny gritted his teeth and dug his fingernails in his arms again. It was bad enough that this cunt read through his diary, but she _touched _him_ too_! He looked at the knife and saw the girl approach with a right hand extended, like she was about to touch his shoulder. _Ok that's enough_. He gripped the blade and turned to stab the sharp metal through that extended arm and straight through to the other side.

"GOD DAMNIT!" She screamed and quickly pulled the offending steal from her upper-arm, watching the blood gush then drip from the deep wound. "If I had know you would be such a prick, I would have left you to die!" her body was tense, holding the knife with her unhurt arm, and ready to fight as she waited for Nny next attack.

_Damn, this bitch is tough,_ Nny thought before leaping at her; hook in hand, knocking her onto her knee and left hand. As the hook ripped it threw a piece of flesh and shirt on her right collarbone area, she slashed the side of his face before turning away and covered her bleeding shoulder with her unhurt hand, groaning in pain at the sight of her blood running down her fingers. There blood was smeared over each others clothing and dripping onto the wooden floor, making it look like the floor itself was bleeding.

Nny took her lack of attention at his advantage and pushed her to the ground from where she had been moving to stand. Her hand had let go of her knife as he pinned her to the floor and started slashing at her chest, ripping through her shirt and skin. She screamed in pain and reached to the hook that was only inches from her hand.

Nny saw what she was reaching for and held her hand down with his knee. "You bitch! You stole my house! And now you think your gonna win this fight!" he yelled, stopping momentarily to see the bone which was being exposed with his deep cuts.

She seized this distraction and punched his knee, grabbing the hook and stabbing it into Nny's side. He yelled in pain as she pushed him off and flipped them so she was straddling him and pinning his wrists.

"Everyone thought you where dead!" she screamed in him face. "And its better I got it then some fucked up preppy cheerleader! And as for spending my _"femininity"_, fuck you! I haven't done a fucking thing to your shit-hole house!" She groaned in the intense pain that was burning her chest as her blood poured onto him. Nny had no choice but to appear calm trough his pain. It was aprant that if she wanted to hurt him, she would have, seeing that she had the knife by her hand.

Panting, She released his wrists from his grip, only to punch her in the face and pushed back. She quickly pulled herself from the floor despite her muscles protesting this move. She noticed now she was against the wall with knives. As she gripped one and turned towards Nny, a blood coated knife shout towards her head…

There was a loud thwack that echoed in her ears. She opened her eyes, expecting to see a knife sticking through her forehead but only saw a dumbfounded Nny staring back at her. "Whoa, I missed." He said blankly. She looks to her left and saw the shinning blade just millimeters from her head. Nny groaned and spit some blood onto the floor. "Ok, you can live, " he said, pulling himself over onto the sofa, where he fell and groaned in pain.

Dan wanted to crash right there and bleed, but she walked over to the window. After prying the window open, she screamed for Squee to get over there before they both die of blood loss and to get them to the hospital.

* * *

Two stretchers wheeled around the corner towards the operating room from the emergency room. One carried a deathly pale blonde girl, covered with blood; the other holds a tall man, also blood covered. Both seemed to be alive but barely awake. Only the blond seemed to react, smirking at the man on the other stretcher and using the last bit of her strength, flipped him off before they part paths to their individual OR's. 

Meanwhile, as this was happening, a very tired man sat in the cafeteria of the hospital, sipping the strongest coffee that he could get. Lifting a hand, he rubbed to bridge of this nose, only to be startled by a hand on his shoulder. With the sight of those black claws set on that red skin, he knew who it was.

"Hey Pepito." He said, the "o" ending with a yawn. The battered demon man sat across from the human, also looking worse for wear. His hair was messy, eyes had deep rings around them and his very aura screamed fatigue. "So has Sandra finally let you into the house?" Todd asked.

"Yes, but not into the bedroom. I had to sleep on the floor in the living room." he stretched out his achy muscles, stretching out his wings, as did so, and disturbing some nearby hell-folk. He didn't bother to apologize; it's hell, they hate you if you're nice or if you're a bastard and being the later is a lot funnier.

"Why didn't you just go up to your mothers and sleep in your old room?" Squee wondered around his sips of coffee. "You can guess how often I have had to send Dustyn there because of jumping between her and home."

Pepito paused mid-stretch before stretching out his left wing and resting the tip on the table next to them. He pointed to the large metal ring that encircles through the leathery skin and around the major bone that arches the top of the dragon wings. "Remember when I got this done?" he points to it before turning it lazily over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Squee smiled at the memory. "You were so worried it would hurt and then when he pierced you, you didn't even know it was done." He laughed. "What about it?"

"Since I can't reach back to change it, I had her change it. And I recently found out that this not only was a tracker, but it also has a shock in it. If I do something she doesn't like, she uses her powers to inflict pain right through it."

"Well I know who wears the pants in the family." Squee said feeling sorry for his friend that he had to deal with that, but still finding it rather funny. He watched as the antichrist folded his large dragon wings and shrugged. "She really isn't that bad. She's the kind you want to help you run this hellhole. She's only a bitch when someone does something stupid. Like how I got ' my ass kicked by that mommas boy, Jesus.' It's not my fault I got hurt. At least I fought with dignity."

Squee nodded in agreement. He let out another long yawn before redirecting the conversation. " So any plan in the underworld I can be aware of?" he asked, just like he did as I kid. He has always been curious as to what was happening with his friends "family business."

Pepito laughed. "Nothing really, just keeping our guard up. God's followers are planning something, we can all feel it. All those natural disasters, the hurricanes in Florida, the tsuimiani in Japan, the earthquakes, and Bush getting reelected just prove it. And knowing them they will require something _else _out of me. There nothing much left to take. They have already made me get married," and with a shiver down to the tips of his wings he whispered "and the celibacy they have forced on me. Not much else they can do."

Both shrugged and lounged, trying to stay awake but not really wanting to. Sooner or later, one, if not both, will keep there eyes closed for just a moment too long, or their arms, where there head rest will just feel too comfortable to ignore and their eyelids get too heavy and fall.

As soft colors danced past Todd's closed eyes, his chin rested against his coffee cup, a hand shock his shoulder. Being at tired as he was, he just groaned. His shoulders shock more before his tired eyes finally opened, ready to glare uncharacteristically at whoever was connected to the hand that shook him from the first sleep he has gotten in three days.

The doctor looked down at him with a small smile. "I'm sorry to wake you Mr. casil, but Mr. C has just come out of surgery. Miss. W has too. They will both be in the Intensive Care Unit. You may go to visit them anytime." The doctor gave him one last smile better leaving.

During there talk, Pepito had finally woken up. "What'd I miss?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Pep, why is that dude in hell? He seems like a nice guy."

Still rubbing his eyes, Pepito looked in the direction of the doctor. "Oh him. He's here because he used to rape his patients. Of course he can't do that now, because most of these people will injure him so bad he will wish for death."

* * *

_One month later, Nny's hospital room_

* * *

"You're a prick, do you know that? I didn't even mess up that house of yours!" screamed the angry blond at the man in the bed. "You almost made me lose my fucking arm, you asshole!" 

Just as Johnny grabbed the closed thing to his fist, which happened to be a metal clipboard left by one of the underworld nurses, a stressed out man stepped in between them, holding his hands in there direction. "Guys please! If you don't end up killing each other, Im gonna have a brain tumor or something." Todd insisted. "Just stop it already! Nny, put that down please and just let the girl stay in your house. It's big enough for both of you. I mean, come on, she saved your ass." reluctantly, Nny dropped the clipboard back onto the bed, folding his arms over the light blue hospital gown and scowling at the girl across from him.

"All right, _Dani," _the word sounding so alien to him. "I guess I can let you stay at my house. If you can survive getting in a blood bath with me, then you're good enough to live. But there will be some rules."

"Name them." Dani said firmly, leaning against the wall, resting her elbow of her bandaged arm against the wall. She shifted uncomfortably under the men's gaze; they were both seeing her in a dress for the first and last time. Even if this hospital grab does go down the to floor, it still was vile to her.

"One: keep the blades on the machines and the knives sharp. That's a hard enough task for me to do by myself, so you can help. Two: don't think about killing me in my sleep, I don't sleep." He paused for a second, staring out into space, then continued. "Three: clean out the rotting corpses and the bones from the lower level and you get 'free room and board.' But if I see a single feminine grooming product anywhere near my stuff, you'll be using it to soak up another type of blood."

Squee watched in amazement and almost fear as the two maniacs talked in a civil manner. As she smirked and commented about no longer having her feminine parts, he still expected them to take there knives to each others throats. Or whatever they could find. But this was like a scientific discovery that the antisocial, homicidal, legally and totally insane Nny could have a civil conversation with someone other then a scared, wide-eyed child across the street without slitting there throat.

After five minutes and no threat or attempts to injure one another, Squee finally relaxed. _Only two months till these two are back in 777….. I guess I should get the bactine and peroxide ready now. Maybe just pack a whole first aid kit and leave it on the windowsill…

* * *

_

_Many months latter, on the street outside Squee's house

* * *

_

Amber eyes followed the moon as she walked towards the small spot she had sat before. Last time she had been there, it was to read the diary of her new roommate. This time though, she has her own journal in hand, will a fresh new ink pen to write too.

Plopping down under the tree, she opened the leather bound book that Pepito had given her for when she had gotten out of the hospital so long ago. She flipped through the stained pages, mostly it was blood, but sometimes it was coffee or a cheery freeze. Finally she found her new page and pulled the pen from behind the tangle of short blond hair.

Dear journal, 

_For the first time in a long time, Nny and I finally agree on something. ALL OF THOSE ANNOYING GIRL-SCOOT'S THAT HAVE THE NERVE TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR NEED TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! I swear that we have had so many! They won't stop! At least they don't return anymore. The ones who don't piss their pants, then go running for the hills after they see me covered in blood have the undesired pleasure of entering our house. …Of course shortly after, I show them the dismembered head of a high school cheerleader and that sends them running from the room. _

_The only good thing about them is that when they do run, they leave their cookies behind. I normally keep half and give the rest to Dustyn and Squee. Speaking, er, writing about them, Dustyn just turned 5 the other day. He is so cute now…he is also the only living thing 'cute'… Dustyn's hair is now shoulder length and pitch black, making him look so pale by comparison, but he is still so very sweet. I mean even Nny will agree with me on that… Squee is doing well too. From what he has told me, he might adopt another. I told him that he shouldn't. He got lucky once with getting such a meaningful and mature child once, don't expect that luck again._

_Mmmm, what else to write about…oh yes. Pepito stopped by the other day. He came to see if some people were really dead. Of course he would look at our house. And he did eventually find the dude, and he was way past dead, he was just a skeleton!_

_Well the sun is coming up; I think its time to go. Im going back home…that's odd to write, but its true. …And if I see one Girl Scout, I swear I'm just gonna kill them, no questions asked._

Replacing the pen back on her ear, she watched in almost awe as the sun rose. As much as she hated humanity, and just people in general for their rude and obnoxious behavior, she still likes the colors of the sunrise and set. Her favorite being the blood red color of the sunset.

However, the face-stretching yawn told her it was about time she got some sleep. She hadn't slept in days and she figure if Nny was busy, she would just walk into Squee's house and fall on the sofa. She's done it more then once, scaring poor Todd to death when he saw her one night and thought she was a burglar. Finally, when her yawning was making her eyes water, he pulled herself of the ground and her feet took her towards her home.

When she opened the door, she noticed the TV was off, the light bulb was out and Nny was passed out on the desk, drooling on some Happy Noodle Boy drawings. Being just too damn tired, she plopped herself on the sofa and curled up against the armrest, using it as a pillow.

Suddenly, a soft buzz and the scream of a young woman woke her from her dreamland. After looking around and spotting a drowsy and slightly angry Nny, she finally figured out that it was that irritating doorbell. "You getting that or am I?" she asked, her voice was horse with lack of sleep. Surprisingly, Nny just rested his head back on the deck, trying to rest, and let out an annoyed groan when the doorbell rung again.

By the third buzz and scream, she finally stood up and walked to the door, grabbing a knife from the wall. She carefully opened the door just enough for her head to peak through…. to see an older girl scout staring back at her. But this was no ordinary scout, no. This one was awkward looking, like something just was amiss in her mental capabilities; she woke a thin layer of black lipstick that smeared to the top right of her lip and too much black eyeliner. Her thick brown hair was stingy and stripped with fake blonde. She was both a poser and a Girl Scout. Dani's mind twitched in disgust.

"Hi!" she said in a high-pitched squeak of a voice. "Would you like to try one of our wonderful girl-scoot cookies? There only 3.95 a box."

Dani's face showed only boredom, where as her fists were tightening around that blade behind the door. "What do you think gives you the right to wake me up when it's been the first time I've slept in days?" she said in the most threatening voice she could muster. The girl just started to stutter and look away. "Leave. Me. Alone." She was about to close the door and let this annoying girl keep her life to annoy others when that squeaky voice spoke up again.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Dani leaned against the door out of the girls view and sighed. "They're really good!" the girl insisted

"You know something," her voice was caked with bitter-sweetness. "I think I might have some money in her, just come in. and ill get it for you." As the child came in through the opened door, she saw nothing but black.

"Hey can you turn on a light?" the scout turned to find the lady, only to find that the only source of sunlight was closed. "Its rather dark in here…" with a quick flick of a knife and the sting of metal on the throat, only gasps and groaned were heard from that girl again.

"Hey Nny, look! Free cookies!"

* * *

Yeah I know what you're all thinking. _"About time you got it over with."_ Sorry it took forever, but at least its finally done. I hope this ending is good and not anticlimactic. And as for a future, I don't plan to write a sequel, but I might because summer break just started and I will have more time to write. I do have plans for Pepito and Sandra, but that's about it. And you never know, Dani might pop up again. Thank you all for your reviews.

**Review thanks-** Blahsblah2001, Rebecca, Sullen Goldpaws Extrordinaire, Lieutenant Lindsey, Wandering Namekian, Dantesparda, scathac's warrior, Nina, Dark- Dark Empress-Hitokiri Dark Empress, Elaine, InsomiAsylum, Tiger the Homicidal Maniac, shipchan, QOTSAfreak, TheVoiceInMyHeadKills, OniHime, annoymus, Caffeinated-Maniac, Anatha, Beeb, Butterfly Stomper…………….I love you all!

Special thanks to Sandra for being the inspirations for my character, helping me write the story, and betaing my chapters. Thank you.


End file.
